Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 2
Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 2 '''is the 10th episode and season finale two parter episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. Plot The episode begins with a ship landing in Bellwood. Kevin: Ah Bellwood I wonder if she still remebers me, honey i'm home. '''PLUMBER LIBRARY Ben: Grandpa are you ok Max: Yes Ben but im afraid your cousin has been taken. Ben: By who who has done all this. Max: Khyber The Huntsman. Ben: That guy with all the elemental powers Eatle messed him up last time. Max: Those elemetal powers were just technology made from his species no he has brought something much worse I thought it was just a legend but I believe he has possesion of the Nemetrix a device created by a Cerebrocrustacean called Dr. something or rather but he managed to fit it on his dog like creature and beat Gwen he said one down and two to go. Ben: Oh no Rook. Ben pushed down the Omnitrix and turned into Rath. Rath: Rath seriously LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING NEW OMNITRIX IF YOU KEEP TURNIGN ME INTO THE WRONG THING WE ARE GONNA HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM. Rath pushed down the Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 XLR8: Well it isn't Jetray but its definetely better im coming partner. XLR8 then runs off. KHYBER'S SHIP Khyber: Well old friend this has been quite productive we manged to catch his loud-mouth paternal cousin now we must catch his new partner Dr Psychobos? was right about the Nemetrix FLASHBACK? 4 YEARS AGO....................... Khyber: Is it done. Dr. Psychobos: Yes Khyber it is complete the Nemetrix. Khyber: What do you want me to do then. Dr. Psychobos: First we need DNA samples then you can go for what we are after. Khyber: Ben Tennyson correct Dr. Psychobos:? Yes correct my business partner is quite impatient so I would not dissapoint him. Khyber: I wont I am the most? powerful huntman in the galaxy. Dr. Psychobos: Only your pet can wield such a device as all other beings wont be able to take it give it to him. Khyber: He is just a pup but fine. Dr. Psychobos: Good luck you will need it once done you will get your pay. PRESENT Khyber: He will get his? hero now that I have nearly succeeded. Gwen: Your such a creep big head. Khyber: Ah finally awake are we well sit back and watch as I kill your cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson go get me the blue one. Gwen: Leave Rook alone. Khyber's Pet ran off towards Bellwood. MEANWHILE XLR8: Rook where are you your not at the plumbers base so then where are you. MR SMOOTHIES Rook: Ben whats keeping you we said 1:00 at Mr Smoothies I said it correctly I think. Khybers Pet was in the distance it then changed into a giant worm. A rumbling was taking place. Rook: what was that Earth um quake yes thats what I believe it is. Slamworm then smashed through the ground. Rook: Oh my what a truly hideous creature. Rook transformed his Proto-tool into a gun and fired at will but it had no effect. In the distance Kevin was running toward him. Rook: Who are you. Kevin: Im Kevin Levin here to help as usual. Kevin absorbed cement and ran towards Slamworm. Kevin: Hey wormy eat cement. Kevin smashed Slamworm into the ground but it retaliated by hitting him with hits tail. XLR8 then appeared and turned into Wildmutt. Wildmutt: Grrrrrrr Kevin: Ben is that you. Wildmutt then turned into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Kevin your back early. Kevin: yeah well I thought I would come home early plus there is nothing to do on Osmos V wheres Gwen anyway. Diamondhead: Well um she was taken by this creature its hard to explain. Kevin: That thing took my girl raaahh. Kevin once again smashed Slamworm into the ground. Rook: We must contain the creature. Diamondhead: Got it. Diamondhead turned into Bloxx. He then turned into a giant dome around Slamworm. Bloxx: That should hold him. The dome began to break. Bloxx for about five seconds. Bloxx was thrown to the ground and transformed back to Ben. KHYBERS SHIP Khyber whistled. MR SMOOTHY Slamworm heard and took Rook and burrowed underground. Ben: Rook no. Kevin: Ben don't the Omnitrix needs to recharge. Ben: Your right. LATER ''' '''KHYBER'S 'SHIP' Khyber: You did well old friend now we wait for Ben Tennyson. KEVIN'S SHED Kevin: I left some tracking devices behind so we should be able to find that thing. Ben: Good we have to get back Rook and Gwen. Kevin: Who is this Rook guy. Ben: My new partner Grandpa Max assigned him to me. Kevin: Right hold up we got a lock on lets go we will take my ride. Ben: I never get tired of those words. KHYBER'S SHIP Khyber: Well I knew they would find me I left a pretty good track of clues go. Khyber's Pet ran off. Ben and Kevin soon arrived and Khyber's Pet jumps at them. Ben: Whos this. Khyber's Pet then transforms into Crabdozer. Ben: Oh right. Ben then turns into NRG. NRG: Oh man I was going for Way Big oh well. NRG shot a radioactive beam at Crabdozer but it blocked it. Kevin grabbed on to its leg and absorbed its rocky skin. He then punched it into khyber's ship. It then turned back to dog form and ran off into the ship. Kevin and Ben then followed. and soon reached where Khyber was. Khyber: Ben Tennyson we meet again. Ben: Khyber let them go. Khyber: Gladly if you surrender yourself to me. Gwen: Don't listen hes toying with you. Rook: Ben fight him. Gwen: Wait Kevin oh my god im so happy to see you. Kevin: Thanks pumpkin but first lets defeat this bag of bones. Rook: Pumpkin. Gwen: Uh don't ask. Khyber: Destroy them. Khyber's Pet then turned into Buglizard and rammed into Kevin. Kevin: Ah stop. Ben: Im coming Kevin. Ben pushed sown the Omnitrix and turned into Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Oh man nows not the time to turn into a Nosedeenian. Buzzshock fired at Buglizard and fatally electrocuted him Kevin then threw him off. Kevin: Good job Ben. Buzzshock: This battery boy ain't to bad now stop Khyber we got ya out numbered. Khyber: Well well Ben Tennyson does live up to the legend but you will not stop me. Khyber pulls out a sword and attacks Buzzshock but Kevin intervines. Khyber soon pushes him out of the way and slices at Buzzshock. Kevin runs toward the holding tanks and breaks Gwen and Rook free. Buzzshock: Need someone strong for this job. Buzzshock pushes down the Omnitrix and turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Finally Humungousaur grabs the sword but Khyber cuts his hand and punches him into the wall. Humungousaur: Ow fine then. Humungousaur then turns into Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Wow another new alien this is getting fun Khyber ha ha. Crashhopper smashes into Khyber alot of times before Khyber calls his pet and it turns into Slamworm again shattering the roof of the ship. Crashhopper: Well then I think I know someone that can match his size. Crashhopper once again pushed down the Omnitrix turning into Way Big. Waybig then punches Slamworm and it utnrs back to Khyber's Pet. Gwen, Kevin and Rook escape from the ship and Waybig picks it up Waybig: Ciao Waybig throws the ship into space. He then changes back to Ben. LATER MR SMOOTHIES Gwen: Kevin its so good to have you back. Kevin thanks but next time im gonna have to call you before hand. Ben: True but we beat Khyber at the cost of the Omnitrix having to recharge for hours. Gwen: Well you did transform alot of times Ben. Ben: True but I hope that is the last time we see that guy he is crazy powerful. IN SPACE Khyber: Ben Tennyson you will be my greatest trophy and I will be back for I now know your greatest weakness. Khyber's Pet: GRRRRRR. The End Major Events *Khyber is defeated. *Crabdozer makes it's debut. *Slamwormm makes it's debut. *Wildmutt makes his first reappearance. *Crashhopper makes his debut. *Dr Psychobos makes his debut. *Rath makes his first re-appearance. *Kevin returns. *Humungousaur makes his re-appearance *Buzzshock makes his debut for 16 year old Ben. *Way Big makes his reappearance *NRG makes his first re-appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Villains *Khyber (Past and Present) *Khyber's Pet Flashback Villains *Dr. Psychobos Aliens *Bloxx *Wildmutt (First re-appearance) *Diamondhead *Crashhopper (Debut) *Rath (First Re-appearance) *XLR8 *NRG (First re-appearance) *Buzzshock (Debut)(By 16 year old Ben) *Humungousaur (First re-appearance) *Way Big (First re-appearance) Nemetrix Aliens *Slamworm (Debut)(x2) *Crabdozer *Buglizard Trivia *Max is shown to have lots of knowledge of Khyber and the Nemetrix. *Kevin returns at the start of the episode. Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes